Kyouya mustn't know Kaoru lemon
by miss89
Summary: Mizuki is Kyouya's cousin. She is dating Kaoru secretly since they don't want any of the Host Club to know about the two of them - especially not Kyouya.


**From the author: **This lemon was requested by Cozzal on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs used in the story:  
**_The italic is used when person is thinking.

* * *

  
_

Mizuki sat in one of the Host Club's sofas, discussing family business with her cousin, Kyouya. The family was known for their heath care system, and this weekend, the entire Ootori family was having a inauguration of the brand new Tropical Centre - a place where busy and stressed patients could enjoy the tropical nature without leaving the country. To be honest, Mizuki never really had an interest in the health care things. Her parents talked about it and every time the whole family was gathered, business was the only thing that was discussed.  
- "I'm sure it's going to be amazing" the brown haired girl stated with a smile.  
- "Indeed" Kyouya agreed. Mizuki never told him she was really tired of talking about the same subject over and over again. I kind of made her wonder why on earth she came to the Third Music Room in the first place. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she realized why she came there. She smiled faintly to herself. It was because of her secret boyfriend, the younger Hitachiin twin, Kaoru. She could talk to him about everything and not only family business. Though, he never complained when some of the costumers asked about it.  
- "Mizuki" Kyouya's voice woke her up from her thoughts and she looked back at him.  
- "Hm, yea?" she replied. '_No more family business, please drop it' _she thought.  
- "You won't be disappointed.. I have to go now, the costumers are waiting. I'll see you in the weekend" he said and adjusted his glasses and got up.  
- "Sure Kyouya. See you there" the girl stated acting polite. He left her in the sofa and she almost instantly sighed and leaned back and covered her face with both her hands. Why did everyone in her family think she was interested in that stupid business?

* * *

Suddenly she felt the seat next to her shift and she removed her hands from her face.  
- "Is everything alright, Mizuki?" Kaoru questioned from her and rested his back between the armrest and the backrest.  
- "Yea, just fine" she smiled resisting the urge to kiss him. Either Kyouya or any from the Host Club knew they were a couple. Okay, Hikaru knew, but it was also impossible to keep such a thing from him – especially since the two boys lived under the same roof. Kaoru glance at the clock on the opposite wall and smiled.  
- "How about we left them here and went home?" he asked her with a big smile playing on his lips.  
- "I thought you were supposed to stay here till the Host Club closed?" Mizuki asked him back with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Kaoru grinned and grabbed her hand and lead her towards the Host Club's backdoor. Mizuki giggled once they were outside.  
- "I guess you don't have to be then" she stated as he turned his attention to her.  
- "I have better things to do then be there" he answered and they walked out of the school gates. It was a deal they had made – no kissing or holding hands while they were at school. Kyouya would go nuts if he found out one out his family was dating one of The Devilish Twins.  
Once they were out of the school area they smiling took each other's hand and walked to town. It was kind of ironic, because both had drivers who could have taken them anywhere they wanted. In the other hand it would also reveal where they were.  
- "So", Mizuki began. Kaoru looked at her with a questionable expression.  
- "So, what?" he asked. The girl giggled.  
- "You're a host, right?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face.  
- "Yea? Does the Lady wish I entertain her?" he smirked. Mizuki burst out laughing and kissed his cheek.  
- "I'm always entertained when I'm around you" she smiled.

* * *

For some time none of them said a word, just enjoyed each other's company.  
- "Hey Mizuki" Kaoru broke the silence. The brown haired girl glanced at him.  
- "What happened between you and Kyouya? You looked like you were giving up" he stated. A small sigh left her throat.  
- "Nothing really.. It's just that.. every time I'm with someone from my family all they do is talk about family business" she explained. Kaoru nodded and hugged her by her shoulder to comfort her.  
- "Right then.. enough about business and stuff like that. It's Friday, let's enjoy it" he stated and dragged her with him. Curious Mizuki followed him and they ended up at a spa. The girl looked at her boyfriend and smiled. Just what she needed – some place like that which was not a part of the Ootori group. They went inside and got themselves a whirlpool bath. They separated to change into their bath suits. While changing, Mizuki was wondering what her cousin would say if he knew about the two of them. She put her clothes in the smaller locker and shrugged her shoulders. It was definitely not his problem! She tied her hair in a bun and stepped out of the changing room to find her boyfriend already the bath. Smiling she slipped into the water next to him. It was warm and great.  
- "I thought you left" the younger Hitachiin joked. Mizuki smirked and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He didn't hesitate and kissed her back. His mouth curved into a smirk and as they parted he gently splashed water at her.  
- "Hey! What was that for?!" she exclaimed and folded her arms over her chest. Kaoru laughed and did it again. This time she splashed him back and they chased one another around in the tube – as much as they could move of course.  
- "Gotcha!" he laughed as he finally caught her up and pinned her wrists above her head. Mizuki struggled to get free but couldn't because she laughed so much. Her laugh dozed off to a slight giggle when she realized he was almost on top of her. He captured her lips in passionately kiss. She kissed him happily back. They kissed until they ran out of air. Parting they looked into one another's eyes not saying anything. He nuzzled her nose with his and she leaned up and kissed him again.

* * *

Soon they were making out like there was no tomorrow, and Kaoru let go of her wrists and placed his hands on each side of her. Her hands sneaked around his neck and pulled him close. Their tongues were caught in a hot, passionate dance. Kaoru began to kiss her over her jawbone and down her neck, searching for her weak spot.  
- "Kaoru" a soft moan left her lips as he found what he searched for. He kissed and licked the place while his hands softly rubbed her sides. Her hands made their way to his reddish hair and she struggled to hold back a moan. The girl felt him smirk against her skin and gently sucked on the spot. She pushed him over so she was sitting on his lap with one leg on each side of him. Enjoying each other's lips again, Kaoru's hands slid all over her body feeling every curve of her body. Slowly he got closer and closer to unlock her bikini top. Mizuki smiled into the kiss and pressed her body lightly against his. Suddenly, she felt her bikini top unlock and fell off her.  
- "Kaoru!" she yelped and quickly covered her chest with her hands. The red haired boy smirked and kissed her passionately. Slowly she removed her arms and placed her hands on his wet chest, softly stroking. His hands went from her back and over her breasts and gently began to massage them. Then he started to kiss down her neck once more and over her chest stopping at her nibble. Still massaging one of them he started to suck of the other. Mizuki gasped lightly at his touch feeling a pleasure build inside of her. She intertwined her fingers in his red spiky hair as he did so. The brunette felt herself get more and more turned on and as he took her nibble in his mouth she let out a moan. She leaned back a little and pressed her hips onto his, feeling him get hard. She smirked and trailed her fingertips from his shoulders, over his chest and stomach to the rim of his shorts. Kaoru stopped for a moment and his golden orbs met her green ones. Both enjoyed it and both wanted it.

* * *

She pulled off his shorts making his hard member rub against her thigh. That alone made her even more aroused and their lips got locked together once again, and she couldn't help but moan when she felt his hands made their way to her his and teasingly slow removed her bikini bottom.  
- "I love you so much" Mizuki whispered in his ear and brushed her fingertips over his member, making him groan.  
- "I love you too" he replied and licked the soft spot on her neck as he stroked her female hood. She could almost have melted from his touch and a moan escaped her throat, pressing herself onto his hand wanting more. He stroke harder and slid a finger inside of her, earning a gasp of pleasure from her. The warm water, the bubbles and his touches almost sent her over the edge as he added another finger. She moaned a bit louder and slowly rode his hand. In return she grabbed his already hardened member and slowly moved her hand up and down.  
- "M-Mizuki" he groaned and spun her around so that her back was pressed against the edge of the tube. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes. She gave him a passionately kiss to tell him it was okay, as to prepare herself from the pain that waited her. Kissing her back he slowly pushed himself into her virgin sex. Her eyes shut tightly as his full length were inside her. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected but maybe it was also because of the water. She opened her eyes and met his golden ones. He looked at her with a worried face but she gave him a hard, deep kiss to tell him to keep going. Slowly he started to move in and out of her causing a few groans from her. She moaned for him to go faster and harder. Kaoru didn't need much encourage and did what she asked. Her moans became louder by the second and she arched her back letting him go deeper into her. She moaned loudly as he quickened his pace with deeper and harder thrusts. It was driving her insane and she almost screamed when she felt his seed spill inside her. Curling her back she kept him in that position as she came as well.

* * *

Pulling out of her, they both breathed heavily. Snuggling up to one another they slid into the still warm water, so that their shoulders were covered.  
- "I love you" Kaoru said and wrapped his arms around her in a tight grip. Mizuki smiled and pecked his cheek.  
- "I love you too, Kaoru" she said and rested her head on his shoulder.  
- "So when do you think we should tell it?" he asked nuzzling her hair. The girl shrugged.  
- "I can't really care what he thinks, can I?" she asked him back.  
- "He will find out sooner or later" he replied.  
- "How about you come to the Grand Opening this weekend?" she asked. Kaoru smirked and kissed her lips sweetly.  
- "I'd love to" he stated with a smile.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Koru Hitachiin lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
